Zylaena Anderson
Zylaena likes to be called "Zy" or "Aena" Zylaena Anderson is a savior. She is 16 years old. She is a member of PIB. Looks Long black hair that goes just past her knees. Crystal blue eyes that promised care. Black wings that match her hair and are described as majestic yet dark. Powers *Has bird-like wings on her back *Can heal the sick or injured *Tattooed angelic symbols on her hands, arms and back *Can feel a persons life energy *Can hide wings from the naked eye *Can fly with wings Personality Zylaena is jumpy and hyper. She is someone you would think as on a sugar-high. She was also a person you could get on easily with. She had a way with making people feel better and making people happy. She loves to meet other members of the PIB because it means more potentiel allies. However, as child-like Zylaena may seem, she is extremely smart and mature for her age. She knows that life is never perfect and excepts that she cannot change that. Also, though Zylaena is a healer, she can cause very bad damage to those who hurt her friends. History Zylaena grew up as quite a normal kid. Though at a young age, she noticed she could do........strange things. Like when her friend, Lola, got hurt she touched her arm, and somehow her arm healed. There was no scar. It looked like nothing had ever happened. That happened several times until she was 13. What happened then confused her until now. She had been just walking to her house when she felt something. Felt like having a sense or instinct. She felt a presence. She turned around to see a woman watching her. She stared at the woman till she was sure that this "feeling" came from her. Then she asked the woman, what she was doing. The woman just smiled and left. Zylaena never told of that day to anyone. She felt confused and didn't understand.................Until now. Now is her here at PIB. How she got there made her have nightmares for days. See when she turned sixteen something scary happened. She woke up and felt something on her back. She reached her hands to feel what was wrongs when she felt something soft. It felt like a bird feather. She pulled at it thinking it was the object that was making her feel wierd. But when she pulled it, she seemed to feel a pain. But a pain in a place that could never exist. To be sure, she stood and went to the mirror. As she looked at her reflection, she screamed. So loud that her parents came running in. What they saw made them quietly scream too. Zylaena's arms, hands and back was covered in strange tattoos. On her back near her should-blades were two bird-like wings. Both had longs feathers and were moving like twitching. Her parents started moving while Zylaena just stood, looking at her reflection, in shock. She fainted there and then. She woke a few hours later with sleep in her eyes. She looked around to see a woman staring at her and cleaning her head with a wet cloth. The woman, Zylaena realised, was the same woman who had stared at her years ago before just smiling and leaving. Zylaena asked the woman who she was and she replied "Trish". Zylaena asked where she was and what was happening. Trish said that she was at a factory in LA. And that she had rescued Zylaena from the "people who wished to harm" When Zylaena realised that Trish meant her family she just asked one more question. Is this a dream, she asked. And Trish replied no. Trish then went on to explain how she was a witch and that Zylaena was a savior. A savior being paranormal creature that were healers. That they were normal recruited by the PIB. When she asked who the PIB were, Trish didn't answer. She just grabbed Zylaena's hand and pulled her out into the street. For some reason, Zylaena trusted Trish and so kept following her. They got to a a building where Trish took her inside. She took her to a man who asked Zylaena a lot of questions that Trish answered for her. Zylaena was then recruited by the PIB. Trish still sometimes visits her though when she has a break from looking for other witches and saviors.